narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oda, Emon
Introduction Emon Oda is a member of the Oda clan. The Oda clan are a none ninja clan located in The Hidden Leaf village. They are well known for their skill at sewing. They take great pride in making clothing for the village and weaving ninja spider silk into their products. This silk prevents weapons from piercing their clothing adding a layer of protection to common cloth. Emon is the first of his family to graduate and become a Ninja. Due to this however he has no family to fall back onto for ninja techniques. He does however have excellent skill with string, silk, and sewing. Appearance Emon has silky pink hair that runs down to his shoulders. His large red eyes sparkle with the light of purity. His skin is a perfect pink shade of delicate pink. It is as smooth as silk, and soft as a baby. Oda wears oversize red shirt that runs down to his mid thigh. Below that he wears black cargo pants that meet his black sandals. Personality Emon is a spider. One should never forget that. Normally he acts like a coward. He flees from problems, talks subservient to people, and freaks out in fear toward everything. However anyone who knows the real Emon knows this is a lie. Emon is a ruthless killer. He takes great pleasure in holding his targets helpless and then finishing them off. The word mercy means noting to him. Beyond combat Emon is a decent person. He likes to make clothing by hand, and he likes to try on clothing. His preferred creations are female clothing. He likes to see females wearing dress he made and female ninjas wearing his shirts. He hates to make male clothing, if it is not for himself. He can care less about what guys look like. For him the female form is the only reason thing worth making clothing for. He does however make male clothing. This is more to keep his skill up. Emon loves crab legs, and hates sushi. He is also a fan of ramen. Background Abilities Expert Spider Farmer - Emon has been trained since he was a small child to raise spiders and cultivate their growth. Expert Taijutsu - Due to his lack in ninja arts training Emon focuses heavily on Taijutsu. Wire Fighting Expert - Has been trained in how to fight with piano wires, and is a expert at it. Clone Jutsu - Basic Transformation Jutsu - Basic Spider Summoning Jutsus - Adept Spider Web Jutus - Adept - A jutsu tht allows Emon to create spider webs form his chakra. He is capable of setting up traps with them. The webs are made of chakra and thus can only be cut by a chakra blade, and they are sticky. Chakra String Jutus - Adept - Make Strings out of chakra Poison Maker - Adept - Capable of making his own poisons Flue Skills - Master - One of the best Flute players in The Land of Fire Song of Spiders - A genjutsu created from a flute song. It traps the target in a illusion of being stuck in a spiders web. Equipment Spider Venom Spider venom Antidote Kunai Piano Wire Flute Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Genin Category:Characters Category:Male Category:NarutoXNaruto